WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) is applied in more and more mobile terminals. As a standard component of the mobile terminals, WIFI chips can establish WIFI connection with access points (APs) for data communication. Nowadays, people are using WIFI connections more and more frequently in the daily life, study and work, so access points have been deployed in many houses and also been deployed in many public places such as cafes, airports, stations, libraries and so on. Thus, the mobile terminals can be connected to the internet via the access points.
In many circumstances, there is more than one access point. When there are a lot of access points, a conventional way to search for and access an access point is as follows: search for all available access points in the current environment, then look for an access point pre-recorded by the user from all the access points one by one, and use access information pre-stored by the user to access the access point once the pre-recorded access-point is found, thus complete the connection process. This requires it must complete the searching process and then access, thus the speed of accessing the access point is slow particularly when the number of the access points is great, and it adversely affects the users' experiences.